


Whispered Apologies

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, Chlonath Week, F/M, Heated Argument, based on twindoodle's chlonath AU, chlonathweek2k17, day 5 - first kiss/holding hands, nathbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Sometimes playing hero can be scary, and Nathanael isn't happy with Chloe putting herself in danger.





	Whispered Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twindoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twindoodle).



> Another oneshot for Chlonathweek2k17 - Day 5: First Kiss/Holding Hands
> 
> This is another piece based off the greatest AU headcanon from @twindoodle and based on her cute art for today's prompt! Be sure to check out her stuff on tumblr, its awesome!!!

“Chloe!” he loudly yelled out her civilian name, knowing they were alone. 

She turned, “It’s Queen Bee, Nathanael! I—” 

He cut her off, “What were you thinking?! You can’t just drop everything to rescue people, untransformed!” His voice was angry, so unlike his quiet and timid self.

Queen Bee’s eyes blinked in shock. “I was rescuing you, you idiot! If you weren’t in the way it wouldn’t have been a problem!”

“I know that—but I’m not important!” he yelled. At this she scoffed, but he pressed on, “You could’ve gotten hurt! And then what!? Ladybug and Chat Noir would have to face the akuma by themselves! I know you’re the hero but you have to think first!"

She stared at him, so taken back by his anger. Her mind raced to come back at him, to win the argument, “They’d be fine! They’ve fought long before me and, to be honest, would probably be better without me anyways!!” She met his outrage the only way she knew how: with fury. Her mind latched on to whatever it could, not quite thinking through her words, just yelling them to overpower him. “Weren’t you the one to say I ‘threw off the superhero duo dynamic’? Hmmmm? I seem to remember you having a lot of critique for me when you first found out!” She paused talking a rushed breath, “I was just doing my job!” 

“No!” he retorted, “it’s Queen Bee’s job...not Chloe’s!” 

“I AM QUEEN BEE!” 

“But you weren’t! You weren’t transformed Chloe! What if you got hit!” 

She glared at him crossing her arms against her chest, before turning away stubbornly. It wasn’t the wind from where they stood above the city that caused the chill in the air. She stared down at the hard wrought iron beams underneath her and whispered, “No one would care.”  

Nathanael stared at her long and hard, he looked down at his hand, instinctively reaching out towards her and dropped it. Instead he brought it to his chest and tried to find courage to speak, “I-I would.” He flinched at his stutter, clearing his throat before more resolutely repeating, “I would care...I do care.” 

He stepped forward, unable to catch her gaze as she stubbornly look away. 

His other hand reached toward her. “I care, Chloe,” he repeated. 

Nathanael never quite got a chance to say anything further, because suddenly he was being pulled forward, crashing face first into Queen Bee’s— _Chloe Bourgeois’_ lips. His eyes opened wide in shock and his hands stayed frozen at his sides as hers gripped tightly onto the lapels of his jacket. 

But for as violent and sudden as the action was, Nathanael was most shocked by the softness of her kiss. He felt himself melting into the palm of her hand, his eyes blinking, until finally drawing to a close as he stepped closer towards her. He titled his head up to better meet her lips and he felt her hold on his jacket loosen. 

Not quite ready to be let go, Nathanael finally found action in his arms, something that seemed impossible just moments ago. They unfroze from their stiff position and reached up, wrapping themselves tightly around her waist to keep her close, to keep him close to her, to keep his lips on hers. 

She sighed. 

And it made Nathanael melt even more. He felt like liquid honey, as if he’d just collapse if not for her embrace. Her hands moved, looping around his neck, one even reaching up to tangle wildly into his hair. 

The wind from where they stood, high above the city, was now a welcome balm to their blushing faces, as they both seemed happy to drop the argument in favour for being in each other’s arms. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some links:
> 
> Twin's art that this is based on: http://twindoodle.tumblr.com/post/161855691667/day-5-is-first-kisshand-holding-dont-look-at-me?is_liked_post=1
> 
> Twin's other art for this AU: http://twindoodle.tumblr.com/post/159236640962/i-headcanon-that-chloe-is-really-bad-with-the
> 
> http://twindoodle.tumblr.com/post/159975779582/chloes-really-bad-at-keeping-her-identity-secret
> 
> http://twindoodle.tumblr.com/post/161831675117/powerdragonmoon-twindoodle-day-4-of-chlonath


End file.
